A Painting of What Could Be
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Satoshi can't sleep.  What happens when Daisuke appears on his balcony?
1. Chapter 1

Satoshi sat up in bed and sighed. He couldn't sleep. The damned redheaded boy kept invading his mind. _Why can't he leave me alone?_

_Perhaps he enjoys torturing you. _A deeper voice rang out in his mind. He mentally rolled his eyes.

_He's too innocent to enjoy torturing ANYONE._

_Looks aren't everything, child._

_He just doesn't know what he does to me._

_And are you determined to keep it that way? _Satoshi was silent.

…_Yes._

_The boy knows you are my tamer, does he not?_

_Yes, he knows. _The angel nodded.

_Does he know what triggers your transformation? _Satoshi thought for a minute. Feelings of love didn't trigger his DNA, unlike Daisuke's. He was transformed by something…different. Feelings of importance. Closely associated with love, but not love exactly. He had crushed all emotions so he wouldn't hold anything dear to him. If nothing became important to him, then the evil angel inside of him, Krad, never would've awoken. But somehow…regardless of what mental and sometimes physical barriers the blue haired teen built…somebody was starting to slip through.

And that somebody just happened to be a red haired boy by the name of Daisuke Niwa.

Satoshi uncovered himself and stood, walking to the glass doors that opened to a stone balcony. Seeing that it was a fairly clear night, he opened the door and slipped outside. He leaned heavily on the handrail.

_No. He doesn't. He just knows that I am a tamer as well._

_You've grown soft, Satoshi. _Satoshi sighed again.

…_I know._

_But you do not regret it, yes? _The bluenette was silent again.

_Regret him? No. Regret you? Yes._ Krad put on an exaggerated face of offence and pain.

_Why would you regret me? I am your destiny, as you are mine. We are one and the same. _The blonde caressed his master's cheek and leaned in, as if to kiss him. _You are my everything._ The tamer pushed the mental image away. The last thing he needed was to be "cheered up" by his pedophile alter ego.

"He doesn't know what he does to me…"

"Who doesn't know what who does to you?" Satoshi turned around, not knowing where the voice had come from. He shrugged and passed it off as the wind. He turned back around, shocked to come face to face with an upside down child. His eyes widened for a minute and blinked at the redhead. He smiled and laughed. "Hi!" Satoshi looked up. The boy was hanging upside down from the canopy above the balcony. He felt a bead of sweat develop on the back of his head, a bead also developing on Krad's.

"Yes…hello."

"Why're you awake so late, Hikari-sama?" Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Satoshi, Daisuke, call me Satoshi if you would be so kind." Daisuke pouted and Satoshi rolled his eyes. "And don't pout. You're fourteen, not eight."

Oh please. You know you like it when the boy pouts. How did you put it? 'Adorably innocent'?

_I said no such thing!_

_You didn't have to, I can see your thoughts._

_Nosy old man._

_Gay young boy._

_Shut up._

_Make me. _Satoshi growled inwardly and mentally slapped his inner demon angel. Krad rubbed his cheek and Satoshi blinked out of surprise that it had actually worked. A voice brought him out of his mental argument.

"Okay, okay, _Satoshi_, why are you up and out of bed this late?"

"I should be asking you that. I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me either. So I took a walk!"

"A rooftop walk?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I like heights."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Now this begs the question, why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. I just walked around and then I saw you coming out so I came, too." Satoshi shook his head.

"Such an odd child." The bluenette slid open the glass door and walked inside, turning back to the boy when he didn't follow. "Are you going to hang there until the blood rushes to your head or are you going to come in for tea?"

Your common sense is getting poorer and poorer, Satoshi.

_I've realized that._

_And yet you still invite the boy in?_

_Yes, not one of my best ideas._

_I'm assuming you expect me to behave?_

_Just this once. _Krad tapped his chin thoughtfully.

…_Only for you, only this one time._

_Thankyou. _Daisuke smiled again, flipping himself right side up and following the commander inside. Satoshi pointed to his bed. Daisuke nodded and sat on it. "What kind of tea do you want?" The redhead smiled.

"Iced!" A drop of sweat rolled down the side of the bluenette's head, making the boy laugh. "Just kidding. Black tea, if you have it." Satoshi nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Satoshi slipped out the bedroom door and to the kitchen. Daisuke tried to sit still, but eventually curiosity got the best of him. He stood and walked around the room. It was large and neat. Sky blue walls and midnight blue carpet lined it. There were a few canvases on the wall, most of which were breathtaking landscapes. He walked to the bureau and opened one of the smaller top drawers. He was shocked to find a sketchbook in it, much like his own.

_Geez, Daisuke, when did you become so nosy?_

_H-Hey! I'm not nosy, just…curious._

_Curiosity killed the cat. Just ask wiz. _Daisuke rolled his eyes.

Go back to sleep, Dark.

_Fine, fine. But if he tries anything, wake me up, okay?_

_Yeah, sure. He won't do anything. He has that much self control at least._

Daisuke flipped through the sketchbook. He saw many pictures that looked like rough drafts of the landscapes on the wall. _Did Satoshi paint these? Well…I guess he is a Hikari… _Daisuke skimmed the book again, a few pages in particular catching his eye. They were portraits, unlike the rest. And the first one looked a lot like himself. Same red hair, same big, kind and happy eyes, same goofy grin, that _WAS_ him. He flipped to the next page. A violet-eyed man was smirking up at him. A vivid image of Dark. Next page had him and Dark standing back to back, eyes closed, a loosely tied red ribbon binding his left arm to Dark's right. The one after wasn't as sharp as the first three. More cartoonish, nearly chibi. Dark and Daisuke were sitting Indian style on the floor. The violet-eyed man had his arm around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer, while his other hand ruffled his hair. Daisuke was holding Dark's arm in place, smiling brightly. The redhead couldn't help but smile at that one.

The next page had a portrait of Satoshi himself, his mature, angular face and banged hair looking very realistic. The next had a picture of the hunter, Krad, standing behind Satoshi, wings wrapped around them both. And then he came to the last page and saw what he decided was his favorite out of all the ones he had just seen. It was a picture of him. And Satoshi. But it was a view of their backs. They were sitting on a cliff that overlooked an ocean, the sunset turning the water and sky several shades of different colors. Next to Satoshi was Krad. He had his right hand on Satoshi's left shoulder. Next to Daisuke was Dark, who had his left hand on his right shoulder. The bluenette had his hands on the ground, as did Daisuke, but Satoshi's hand was covering the redhead's. Said redhead felt his face heat a bit.

And then he heard it. The creaking of steps. He fumbled to get the book back into the drawer and belly flopped into the king sized bed behind him.

"Here's the-" Satoshi looked at his friend, eyebrow slightly arched in confusion. The boy was laying in his bed, face buried in his pillow. "…Tea."

"U-um, Satoshi! I'm sorry, I kind of jumped into your bed…"

"I can see that." He handed the boy a cup of black tea. They drank for a few minutes in silence.

"So, did you paint these landscapes?" Satoshi looked around the room at the different pictures.

"Yes, I did most of these. The two over there," The commander pointed to two paintings next to each other on the wall. "My mother painted those, but the rest are mine." Daisuke smiled.

"You're really good." He scanned the landscapes quickly, eyes resting on one in particular. He pointed to it. "I like that one the best." The bluenette followed his finger. The painting he pointed at was a snowscape. Satoshi smiled a bit.

"That's my favorite, too."

"Do you ever draw people?" Satoshi nodded.

"I dabble."

"Who do you draw?" His eyebrow arched in confusion again.

"Krad and Dark a lot. Their wings are a good challenge. I've drawn myself a few times, too. You're in one or two of the pictures as well, if I recall correctly." Daisuke blushed a bit.

"Because I found your sketchbook."

"…You went through my drawers?"

"N-no! Well, yes, but just that one! And all that was in it was the sketchbook, I swear! I'm sorry!"

"Hmm…" Satoshi stood and pulled the sketchbook out of the drawer, sitting next to Daisuke again. "I assume you looked at them all?" Daisuke nodded. "Then you've already seen the last one?" Satoshi flipped to the last page and looked the picture over as Daisuke nodded again.

"I'm really sorry. It looks good though. I love it." Satoshi sighed a bit.

"It's fine, although it isn't much of a surprise anymore is it?"

"Huh?"

"The last picture? I drew it for you. I was going to put it on a canvas and give it to you." Daisuke smiled.

"Really? Thanks, Satoshi! I'd love that!" Satoshi nodded.

"You're welcome. It won't be done for a few days, though."

"That's okay. So why the urge to give me something? Or did you just draw it randomly and then think I'd like it?"

"No, I drew it with the intent of giving it to you. Before I left." The redhead's eyes widened.

"You're leaving? Why?"

"All this time you've spent around me, and you don't know why?" Daisuke shook his head, before the reality hit him.

"Are you…leaving because of _him_? Or…because of _me_?" Satoshi sighed.

"Half and half. You're in danger with me. You'll only be safe after I'm far away. Then I can never hurt you again."

"But Satoshi, you didn't hurt me! Krad did!"

"Krad _is_ me, you little fool. If I stay…I don't know what will happen. I can't control him. And…I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not weak! And besides, Dark is always there to protect me."

"But one day he won't be. He'll be sleeping, or worse, out of your body altogether. And then it'll happen. And it'll be all my fault."

"No, it won't be! And it won't happen! I swear, it won't!" Daisuke tensed, balling his hands into fists until his knuckles were white. Tears were starting to pool in his eyes. He looked down in an attempt to keep the beads hidden from his friend. "Just…p-please, Satoshi…Don't leave…" Satoshi was dumbfounded. He expected Daisuke to be a bit shaken up about his leaving, but to cry over it? He wasn't worth tears. The commander grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. The redhead looked up at his friend.

"Don't cry, Daisuke. Calm down. Save your tears for someone who deserves them. Try to understand, It's for your own good." Satoshi silently reminded Krad of his promise to let him have one night with Daisuke without interruption, who nodded in response. Daisuke felt a familiar burning sensation and arched his brows in shock and confusion. He jerked away from Satoshi.

"Uh, yeah, c-calm down…Gimme a minute…" He ran onto the balcony, jumping onto the handrail and onto the roof, leaving a once again dumbfounded Satoshi in his wake.

"…Dark is rubbing off on him."

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

"A little of both. He could use more confidence. Although I hope Dark's perverted thoughts stay separate from Daisuke's thoughts." Krad laughed a bit.

_Oh really._

"Yes really. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Another inner laugh.

_I'll tell you when you're older. _Satoshi growled and gave the angel a mental kick in the stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke sat on the roof and took a deep breath. He looked at his hands. His fingers were thin and longer. He rubbed the back of his head. His hair was shorter there now. He took a few strands of hair and pulled them into his line of sight. Just as he thought. Violet. He sighed. _What the heck just happened?_

_You transformed. That's nothing new._

_Nothing new? Yes, Dark, it's completely new! You're in my head, you know I wasn't thinking about Risa __OR__ Riku!_

_Well, that's true._

_Then why did I turn into you?_ Dark shrugged.

_Beats the shit outta me. _Daisuke tapped his chin thoughtfully.

_Hmm…My DNA reacts to love, doesn't it?_

_Uh huh._

_And that's the only time I transform, right? When I think about those I love?_

_Right…wait, don't tell me…_

_I dunno, it could be._

_So you're…_

_I…guess I am…? _Dark sighed.

_Goddammit, Emiko is gonna think I corrupted you!_

_It's a maybe, so calm down! And mom wouldn't __think__ you corrupted me, she would __know__ you corrupted me._

_Hey, it's not my fault you're so impressionable!_

_Wait, are you admitting you're gay, Dark?_

_I never said that! _Daisuke laughed. He calmed down, eventually turning back into his usual self. He stood up and prepared to jump back down to the balcony. _You're going back down there?_

_Of course I am, it would be rude to just leave._

…_I guess you're right. But…this is starting to bug me… _Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

_What is?_

…_Never mind. Just hurry up and finish your business with Satoshi and get the hell outta there._

_Alright, alright._ Daisuke flipped back onto the balcony and slipped through the glass door. Satoshi didn't notice him. He looked upset.

"Um, Satoshi?" The blue haired teen looked at Daisuke, still bearing a mad face. "You okay?" Satoshi shook his head and tapped his temple. Daisuke nodded. He must be arguing with Krad about something. Eyes full of understanding, he sat next to the older one and patted his back before lying back in the bed. He heard Satoshi sigh and sat up. "Argument over?"

"For the moment. Having a second voice invading your thoughts can be a real pain, can't it?" Daisuke laughed.

"Uh huh. Especially when that voice is _stubborn_ and _egotistic_." Satoshi nodded and mentally glared at Krad while Daisuke mentally glared at Dark. Krad and Dark both smirked.

"Are you calmer now?"

"Calmer? Yes. Accepting of it? No." Satoshi made a sound of disapproval that sounded almost like a grunt.

"I don't understand why you won't accept it. Don't you realize that I nearly killed you?"

"For the last time, you didn't! It was Krad who tried! I know you would never hurt me! And why wouldn't it bug me? You're my friend! I…I'd be really sad if you left Azumano. Left _me_." Satoshi growled softly.

"Daisuke…Have you ever wondered why I am the way I am?"

"What do you mean, the way that you are?"

"Why do you think I'm always so stoic? So…closed off from the rest of the world?" Daisuke pondered the question. Satoshi was rather introverted…but he couldn't think of a reason why.

"Personal prefrence?"

"No. Well, yes, but not the main reason. Let me rephrase that a bit. What do you think my DNA reacts to?"

"Love, right?"

"Not exactly. My DNA reacts to importance." Satoshi smirked at the clueless look on the smaller boy's face. "Meaning, if I were you, my DNA would not only react around Riku, but Risa and Takeshi as well."

"So you're saying…anyone who became important to you would transform you?" Satoshi nodded.

"Yes."

"And you act so coldly…so indifferent…so no one would become that close to you?" Another nod.

"That's the gist of it." Daisuke looked down.

"I…I understand but…I can't imagine that…living without the warmth of friends or family…not being able to hold anyone dear to you…"

"It's an unwanted, but necessary distance. Anyone who became close to me would get hurt. Do you now understand why I must leave?"

"But that's not fair!"

"…I know."

"You can't leave!"

"I can. And will."

"No, you can't! I won't let you!" Satoshi's eyes showed a flicker of anger.

"Little fool. Don't you realize I'm bad news? Why put so much effort into getting me to stay? I'm just…I'm not worth it."

"You ARE worth it!" Satoshi flinched a bit at the volume and harshness of Daisuke's voice. "Don't you realize that you're my friend? I don't want you to leave because you're important to _me_! Even if I can't be important to you!" The blue haired boy's smirk fell into a face of sadness.

"You don't understand. I have to leave because you _are_ important to me. I hadn't meant for it to happen. I hadn't meant to get attached to you. But regardless of my efforts not to let that happen, it did. And now every time I think of you too much, I transform. And the only reason I haven't yet is because I made Krad promise to behave and let me have one night alone with you." Daisuke just blinked. Satoshi smiled slightly. "Perhaps I've said too much…" He stayed silent and gave the redhead a chance to digest his words.

"I…I'm important to you, too?" Satoshi sighed. He really had said too much. He figured lying wouldn't help now, so he decided to let the cards fall as they will.

"More than anything." Daisuke looked deep in thought.

"Satoshi, does it…hurt you when Krad takes over your body?" the commander nodded.

"It does. But after a while, you get used to it."

"I feel guilty now…"

"Why?"

"I'm glad I'm important to you. But that means you turn into Krad because of me. So it feels like I'm causing the physical and emotional pain Krad causes."

"But you aren't. He is. And I don't regret getting closer to you. It's worth the pain. But when he started hurting _you_…it just became unbearable." Daisuke didn't know whether to smile or cry. Then he remembered what had happened on the roof.

"How important am I to you?" Satoshi laughed a little.

"More than you'd ever believe, and more than I'd care to explain."

"Which means?"

"You're pretty damn important to me." Daisuke smiled, small blush gracing his features.

"Do you…like me?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be important to me, now would you?" Daisuke flushed deeper and shook his head.

"That isn't what I meant. I mean…do you like me…like that?" Satoshi looked confused and Daisuke sighed. He didn't want to say it, but he didn't think the commander would get where he was going any other way. "Do you love me?" Much to Dark and Krad's, and maybe even Daisuke's amusement, the blue haired teen flushed and choked on the air he was breathing.

"Perhaps I heard you incorrectly. It sounded like you just asked me-" Daisuke finished the sentence for him.

"Do you love me. That's exactly what I just asked." They both blushed deeper.

"And what brought this on?"

"Well…when I went back onto the roof, it wasn't to calm down. I…I turned into Dark. And my DNA reacts to love, so…" Daisuke now matched his hair. Satoshi smirked. The redhead really did look cute when he was blushing. But…that didn't make him gay, did it? It was just an observation. An observation of how cute and adorable and childish yet mature and…downright _beautiful_ the boy was. But that didn't make him gay.

The nervous flutter in his stomach and feeling of overwhelming happiness whenever he was around the redhead, on the other hand, that just might.

Satoshi, being lost in thought, didn't notice that Daisuke was looking at him with a look of fear and concern. The redhead wanted an answer, and since the other hadn't given one, he took it as a no.

"I-I'm sorry, S-Satoshi, I shouldn't have s-said anything about it…who knows, m-maybe it was…a shock induced fluke." Satoshi looked at Daisuke, face becoming void of all emotion.

All but one. Curiosity.

"You're right. It might have been an accident. But on the other hand…what if it wasn't?" Daisuke flushed even deeper, if that was even possible, at the statement. If it wasn't a fluke, then that would mean… A small gasp escaped the shorter boy's lips.

"I-if it w-wasn't…t-then that would m-mean…t-that would mean I…w-was in l-love…w-with y-you…" Satoshi tried hard not to laugh at the combined humor of Daisuke's red face and stuttering. He kept his face, and voice, calm and collected as he shifted closer to the boy who now bore a striking resemblance to a tomato.

"Care to test that theory?" Satoshi could feel the heat coming off of Daisuke's face. The younger boy froze, eyes wide, face flushing bright crimson from ear to ear.

"I…um…I…don't…I just…I want…eep…" the commander smiled at the "eep" noise Daisuke had made, rather pleased that he could get that reaction just from being a foot away from his face. He wondered…what noises would Daisuke make if he was closer? The bluenette closed the distance and pushed his lips against Daisuke's. The redhead's eyes went wide, but slipped closed a moment later. His mind went blank, just shutting down and letting his body enjoy the kiss. It was gentle and warm, slow and neat. And although neither boy would ever admit it, it felt good. Satoshi pulled away after a minute or so, coming face to face with not Daisuke, but Dark.

_Well, that pretty much proves that theory._

_Yes, yes it does. Although now you'll have Dark to deal with._

_Oh? And why is that?_

_They share a body, you twit. Kissing one is just like kissing the other. _A bead of cold sweat rolled down the side of Satoshi's head. He hadn't thought of that. He looked up at Dark. The man looked pissed as hell. His usual cocky smirk wasn't even there.

"…I have the feeling my life is now in danger."

"Damn right it is." Dark could've killed the commander on the spot, but that wouldn't be very good for his image. Plus it would upset Daisuke, so he tapped into his rarely used self-control and refrained himself from snapping the kid's neck.

But that didn't mean he couldn't rough him up a bit, now did it?

Dark grabbed the boy's collar, successfully lifting him off the floor. Satoshi struggled against the grip, but couldn't escape it. "Listen, and listen good, Commander Hiwatari. Ever try that again, and I'll personally make sure you can't walk for the next six months, understand?" Satoshi managed to nod and Dark dropped him. "Good." The violet haired man turned to the balcony door and prepared to leave.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Dark stopped dead in his tracks. Minutes went by and Dark was silent. He looked over his shoulder.

"It's not a good idea to steal from a thief. Remember that, Satoshi." The bluenette blinked. Dark stepped onto the balcony, summoned Wiz, and flew away. He heard a voice invade his mind.

_That was rather intresting. _Satoshi rolled his eyes.

_Unusual interesting or amusing interesting?_

_Both. _The bluenette sighed and heavily plopped himself on the bed, face in his hands.

_I suppose I went a bit too far._

_Yes you did. Although there is one thing I don't understand._

_And that would be?_

_Not a good idea to steal from a thief? What have you stolen from him? _Satoshi was quiet for several moments. He shook his head in disbelief, face still covered with his hands.

"Daisuke. I stole Daisuke."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark flew over the rooftops quickly, trying his best to avoid being spotted. It was about 3 am, so everyone should be asleep, but you can't be too careful. He was outside Daisuke's window fifteen minutes later. He climbed in and plopped on the bad with a sigh.

"That was close."

_Dark! Why'd you take over my body?_

_Hey, it's your own fault. I wouldn't have had the chance to take over if you hadn't turned into me!_

_And then you threaten Satoshi? What's wrong with you? This isn't like you at all! _It really wasn't. Dark was mischievous, but he had enough respect for Daisuke to not take over his body when there wasn't something to steal. And Dark never starts a fight. If someone else starts, he'll gladly continue it, but he never starts them himself.

_He kissed me._

_No, he kissed __me__! And then I turned into you!_

_Which basically means he kissed both of us._

_Well…I guess so, but that didn't give you the right to threaten him!_

_Here's a question, why are you defending him?_

_Because he's my friend!_

"Oh, and I'm not?" Dark's voice was harsh and angry, with hints of sadness. Daisuke was silent. "Why are you taking his side over mine?"

_I'm not!_

"That's what you're making it sound like! What, you're closer to him than you are to me now, is that it?"

_No! Of course not!_

"What is it then? Did you actually _like_ that?" Daisuke blushed.

_S-so what if I did? It's no business of yours!_

"It involves you! That _makes_ it my business!" Daisuke flinched.

_When did you start caring? You always said it didn't matter to you what I did! That getting in trouble would be a good learning experience!_ Dark was silent. He walked into the bathroom and looked at Daisuke in the mirror. He looked furious. Dark's eyes filled with sadness.

"I don't want Satoshi to have you…"

_Oh? And why is that?_ Dark couldn't bring himself to say the next words aloud.

_I don't want him to steal you from me. _Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

_What do you mean?_

_Think about it. If you fall in love, and that person returns it, I wouldn't go away. But Satoshi knows about me. If you were to love him and he was to love you back…I'd disappear. I know the idea of finally being free of me might delight you, but I actually like being here. And being with you. _Daisuke was speechless. He hadn't thought about that. But Dark was right. To love Daisuke, Satoshi would have to accept Dark as a part of him. If he does, then the curse is lifted and Dark goes away.

_You honestly think I'd be happy if you were gone?_

_You'd be better off with me gone, that's for sure. You could finally be normal again._

_But I don't want you gone. _The truth in the words shocked both Daisuke and Dark.

_You don't?_

_No, I don't. I've come to like you and your antics. _Dark smiled.

_I've grown fond of you, too. I just wish we meant the same thing._

_How do you know we don't? _The violet haired man laughed.

_I wish I could show you what I meant._

_Can you try? _Dark was quiet for a few moments before smiling smugly.

_There is one way. But I'm not sure if you'll be able to feel it or not._

_Just try, and I'll tell you if I can._ Dark nodded and took off his shirt.

_I don't think you'll be able to tell me. But I'll be able to tell from your noises, so don't worry about it. _The violet-eyed man unbuckled his jeans and slipped them off. Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

_What're you doing?_

_Still haven't figured it out? Damn, you're too innocent for your own good. Haven't you ever done it before?_ The boxers came off and joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Daisuke blushed at the sight. Dark was standing there naked. He did have an impressive body. Daisuke could understand why girls idolized him.

_D-done what? _Dark smirked again, half evilly and half happily.

_This. _Before Daisuke could say anything else, Dark gave his member a few idle strokes. The redhead flushed and bit his lip. After a few more strokes, Dark gripped his cock tightly. Him and Daisuke moaned in unison. _So you can feel it? Interesting._ Dark slowly pumped his length and Daisuke moaned again.

_D-Dark, you're so…gross…_

_How gross?_

_P-pedophile… _Dark laughed.

_Fair enough. You want me to stop? _Daisuke flushed deeper and shook his head.

_N-no… _The older grinned and nodded. He ran his hand across the hardening member again, this time quickening his pace. Dark's free hand started fondling his balls and Daisuke moaned louder. Dark smirked.

_You make some pretty sexy sounds and faces, you know that?_

_You aren't too bad yours-aah! _Dark squeezed his balls almost painfully. A familiar pressure started pooling in his stomach. He picked up the pace on his cock, fingers gliding over it quicker. He arched off the bed and sat up.

_A quick warning. If you can feel the pleasure, I bet you'll feel the pain, too._ Dark licked his first three fingers and pushed one into himself roughly. Daisuke made a noise that was something between a scream and a groan. The redhead was panting heavily.

_Dark…please…m-move… _Dark's eyes widened a bit. He was happy to oblige, and quickly began thrusting the slick finger in and out of him, but he wasn't expecting Daisuke to beg. His cock twitched at the sound. The redhead's pleading was a bigger turn on then his moaning. Dark added another finger and made the "come here" motion towards the front of his pelvis. He brushed against something that made him see stars.

"Hnn…" Dark moaned between his pants. Daisuke was too shocked from the sudden onslaught of warm pleasure that flooded over him to say anything. The taller added a third finger and thrusted in to his knuckles, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly.

_A-ah…D-Dark…faster…h-harder… _Dark's erection was leaking beads of pre-cum. He smeared it along his shaft and stroked it in time with his probing fingers. A few more strokes and thrusts later, Dark came, whispering Daisuke's name as he continued to pump himself dry. Once he was completely milked, he ran his finger over his white splattered chest and licked it. Daisuke just stared, still panting. Once Dark had cleaned himself of his essence, he looked at Daisuke in the mirror. He laughed at his crimson face and clenched eyes.

"Have fun?" Daisuke opened his eyes and looked very embarrassed.

_I can't believe you did that!_

_But you liked it._

_I didn't say I did!_

_Yeah, but your moans did. What did you say? Oh right, 'please…m-move…' _Dark mimicked Daisuke, making him flush even redder.

_Riku is right, you are a pervert! I am so through with defending you!_

_Haha, as if I need you defending my reputation! Everyone knows I'm an awesome thief and a ladies man!_

_Well I guess now you're a man's man._

_Or both. _Daisuke's jaw dropped and he blushed ear to ear. Dark sighed _Kidding, Daisuke. God, you're such a virgin. _That's when Daisuke started to think. He had, or rather Dark had basically masturbated, but it was his body, and Dark was a totally different person, but he was in Dark's form at the time, so…

_Am I…still a virgin? _Dark laughed.

_Seeing as it's my form and I was in control, I'm thinking yes. _Daisuke let out a worried gasp.

_Thinking?_

_Fine then, knowing. There, feel better?_

_NO!_ Dark laughed again.

_Relax, you're still pure and innocent and all that junk. Well…maybe not innocent, but…you get the point. _Daisuke sighed in relief and annoyance.

_Never do that again._

_Never do what again?_

_What you just did!_

_Actually, I don't know whether I just jacked myself off or gave you a hand job. Or both. But I guess it doesn't matter. The overall result was the same. _Daisuke glared and Dark grinned innocently.

_Yeah, yeah, now change back._

_Aww, do I have to?_

_YES!_

_Darn. _Dark gave Daisuke control, instantly turning back into the redhead.

_Thank you! _Dark stared the boy.

_Um, Daisuke?_

_Now what?_ Dark smirked sinisterly.

_You look very hot from the waist down. _He raked his eyes over the boy's body. Daisuke raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself, realizing with a gasp that he was still naked. He covered his privates with his hands, flushing crimson.

"Gah! Dark, where are my clothes?" He ran to his drawers and looked for pajamas.

_Well, I was naked when we changed, so you came back naked, too. Although I'm not complaining, it's a nice view. How long are you, nine inches?_ Daisuke would easily put a fire truck to shame. He slipped the clothes on and flopped into his bed, burying his face in the pillow.

_If you weren't in my head right now, I'd kick you where it hurts._

_But since you can't, I'm off the hook! Ha ha! _Daisuke growled dangerously and Dark shut up. Daisuke rolled onto his side and flung the blanket over him.

_I will never, EVER, understand you._

_Speaking of understanding stuff, do you understand how I feel? _Dark took a moment to smile smugly. _Or am I gonna have to do that again?_

_All I understand is that you're a pedophile. And a 2000 year old pedophile to boot._

_Be serious, Daisuke. Do you get it? _Daisuke thought for a minute and nodded.

_I get it. But I want to hear you say it, anyway. _Dark flushed a little, much to Daisuke's surprise and amusement. The older took a deep breath.

_You're more precious to me than my own life. You're worth more to me than everything I've ever stolen put together. You're everything I've ever wanted in a friend, a brother, and a lover all wrapped up with red hair on top. You mean the world to me. I…I l-l-l-lo…shit, who woulda thought three damn words would be so friggin hard to say? _Dark's face was red with embarrassment and annoyance at his inability to form one simple three-word sentence. Daisuke laughed.

_Don't worry, I know what you mean._

_I'm glad, cuz if you waited for me to say it, we'd be here a while._

_Yeah, probably._ They both laughed again. Then Dark's face got serious again.

_It really annoys me. That Satoshi is trying to take you, I mean. I can't force you to love me, I get that, but if you fall for him…I'm gone forever._ Daisuke suddenly felt very guilty and depressed. But he offered Dark a reassuring smile regardless.

"Don't worry. I won't let you disappear." Dark smiled.

_Good._

"But mom might make you disappear when she finds out." Dark gulped nervously and Daisuke sweatdropped as he imagined her possible reactions, all of which were very exaggerated and involved her chasing Dark with a very heavy, very blunt object.

Or, knowing Emiko, something even worse.


End file.
